poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan/Revealing the history of Vestroia
This is how Meeting The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan and Revealing the history of Vestroia goes in Connor Lacey Trapped in Vestroia. the Ventus part of Vestroia Evil Ryan: Where are we? Sci-Ryan: I think we are in Vestroia. Hound (Movie): This world is kinda new for the tour. Crash Bandicoot: Hound. Connor Lacey might be somewhere here. If we trust the guidance our hearts give, we will find him. Evil Anna: Right. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Master Ryan is ok. Meg was worried. a group of people and a group of creatures Cody Fairbrother: Hey! Have you seen my brother and an Ireland kid here? Meg Griffin: You know them? Evil Anna: We're looking for them. Dan Kuso: I guess not. Sci-Ryan: Say, who are you? Dan Kuso: My name is Dan. And these are my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace, Baron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Paige, Rafe, Spectra Phantom and Gunz. Evil Ryan: Nice to meet you, Dan. The first time we came to this world, I sense Ryan has been captured by a boy named Masquerade. Drago: That's right. Crash Bandicoot: Did that Bakugan just talk? Julie Makimoto: That's right. This is Drago, Tigrerra, Aerogan, Nemus, Aranaut, Wolfurio, Reptak, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Gorem, Wilda, Coredem, Boulderon, Roxtor, Hydranoid, Percival and Linehalt. Our Bakugan. Cross-Hairs: Well, Evil Ryan got a Bakugan so he can give to Connor Lacey. Evil Ryan: His name is Leonidas. Leonidas: I heard about the news from the Aqous territory. Evil Ryan: I know. Naare is looking for Connor. And Vladitor is helping. Leonidas: Vladitor! I knew he had something to do with it. Hound (Movie): Big mistake. Sci-Ryan: We have to find Connor before Naare does. Buhdeuce: Hooah! the gang started to look for Connor Sci-Ryan: So, Dan. I wonder what the history of these Bakugan and Vestroia began. Dan Kuso: Well, Sci-Ryan. It all started when all of these cards started to rain down everywhere. At first, they seem harmless enough so a bunch of us invented this cool new game. That's where we realized those cards weren't so harmless after all. They were packed with incredible powers from another world. Sci-Ryan: These Bakugan could be useful. I could have one for my own, Dan. If you remember Masqurade. Marucho: Of course, he did. Evil Ryan: Yeah. At least Masqurade did face you some times, Dan. Dan Kuso: Yeah, and also he is actually Alice. Evil Anna: Yeah. Alice is cool when she was Masquerade. Ryan's niece Alice would be amazed when I tell her. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. I love to get a Bakugan so I can stop Naare without any problem for this world. Just me reporting to me. Julie: I know you well. You just have to let it come to you. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Julie. Sci-Ryan: Let it come to me? Alice: That's right. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Reptak: Now, we need to find the others. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes